October
by darkphoenix103
Summary: This is an original prose I started to write. It's about a boy and girl who have only general memories of the world but no personal experiences or memories. they both have unique powers that set them apart from the rest of the world.
1. Chapter 1 Cold

Chapter 1-Cold

_Where was I? _

All that ran through my mind was that it _darn _cold here, wherever _here _was.

_Wait, who was __I__? Who __am__ I?_

All I knew were two things; I wasn't normal and that there was snow everywhere.

I was trudging through the snow in a pair of sweats, a T-shirt, a house coat, and a pair of boots. I was _real_ prepared! Well, it's not like I could pack! I just opened my eyes and I was here.

Anyway, I was going through a gorge, when I heard a thunderous roar. I looked up and saw a huge chunk of ice falling right towards me. I tried to run, but my feet were stuck in the holes I'd sunk into. So, I raised my hands, closed my eyes, and braced myself. Then…there was complete silence.

I opened my eyes and saw that same chunk of ice floating just inches away from my fingertips.

See! That's the difference I have that makes m not like anyone else!

I backed away slowly and kept my hand in the same fixed position. Then, without a pause I leaped up a snow bank.

I brought my hand to my chest. With that one movement, the chunk of ice slammed into the gorge wall. After an explosion of ice shards, there was complete silence. I took a few steps forward and then heard a loud CRACK! I looked down and saw a small crack formed beneath my feet.


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

Chapter 2-Explanations

A piercing shriek exploded from my mouth and filled the canyon with echoes as I fell through the crack.

It had all happened so fast. The small crack had widened when I stared at it and soon became a gorge. I hadn't been able to move; I was paralyzed with fear.

The cool water sent a chill through my entire body as I entered it. My body tensed as I let out the only breath I had left in my body. The cool blue aura in the water soon faded to black. I had drowned…

xXx---X---xXx

I felt hard ground beneath my fingers as I opened my eyes. A crack of light filtered through a wall in front of me.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I saw there was a door in front of me. I turned the knob and pulled cautiously. The door remained closed.

I peered towards the crack of light and saw that there was a small window. It was barred shut.

A quiet moan filled my ears from the left. I turned and squinted in that direction. A heap was near a table.

A light flickered on and the door opened. My eyes screamed as light filled the room. I wrenched my hands over my face.

I removed my hands and saw a barren room, in which was the table I saw before, a chair and a bed. A circular mirror lay on the table.

The black "heap" I saw was a guy around my age. Dark brown hair graced his crown. His body stirred. A white linen-looking cloth was wrapped around his waist.

I looked down and saw the same kind of cloth, except longer, wrapped around my body in a toga style. I reached up and felt my long, black hair. It was in need of a good wash and cut.

My attention was pulled toward the door I had tried to open. A lady with kind gray eyes had emerged and closed the door behind her.

"I am called Dr. Steele," she announced, "you shall be called…"she paused, thinking, "October."

"October…" I said slowly, "it sounds pretty."

"What shall we call _him_?" Steele asked, referring to the guy.

"How about," I paused, "Sol?" I asked.

"Okay," Steele said.

"Hmm?" a deep male voice asked.

The guy, now named Sol, got to his feet and stumbled over to me and leaned on my shoulder. I turned to him. "Your name is Sol. Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay. One question though. Why are we here?" Sol asked curiously.

"You both have amazing talents, which need to be put to use and studied. We have restored general information to your minds. You were both clueless of who you once were. Random memories may occur during your stay. You have both given permission for us to put you through tests," Dr. Steele answered.

"Okay," Sol and I answered in unison.

"For now, you may rest. We'll have a test tomorrow, after breakfast," Steele answered, "Good night."

"'Night," Sol and I answered, yet again in unison.

The door closed gently as Sol turned to me. "There's only one bed…" he said sleepily.

"So…we…umm…sleep together…in the same bed?" I said, embarrassed.

"Okay," Sol said, climbing to the far side. He patted the other side, closest to me, "Hop in."

I grinned as I climbed beside Sol.

xXx---X---xXx

My eyes felt the calm light reflecting off the mirror. I opened my eyes lazily and found Sol's face in front of my face.

"You have very nice marine eyes," Sol said sleepily.

"Marine, huh?" I said, grinning, teasing him.

A shiver went down my spine. Blackness surrounded me…


	3. Chapter 3 Daddy

Chapter 3-Daddy

I felt the soft material on my cheek. An arm was wrapped around my waist. I nuzzled my cheek deeper into the material.

"October…" A deep voice mumbled.

I lifted my head slowly. A gentle light invaded my eyes as I propped myself up on my elbows.

A man was lying beside me. A black soul patch graced his chin. Dark black hair graced his forehead. A blue and gray shirt was pulled across his chest. _Who was he?_

A smile jerked across his face. He opened his eyes quickly. "BOO!"

"Eek!" I shrieked, falling. Oh! A hammock! I was in a hammock!

The man laughed. He offered his hand and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it, Hun."

_Hun?_

"Who are you?" I asked.

"October, it's me, daddy," he said, a worried sparkle appeared in his eyes.

"Oh. Where's mom?" I asked curiously.

"She's dead, Honey…remember?"

"Actually, no, I don't," I sat there.

"She died a long time ago. You have her eyes,"

"I do?"

"Yup, aquamarine, she used to call them."

"Oh," I said, climbing back into the hammock.

"You're a lot like her,"

"I am?" I said, snuggling back into my nook below his arm.

"Yup," He said, stroking my hair.

"I love you, daddy," I said, closing my eyes.

"I love you, too, October," He said, kissing my forehead.

I invited sleep.


End file.
